Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies)
|copyrighticon =Godzilla Copyright Icon.png |image =MIB_-_Godzilla.png |caption =Godzilla in Monster Island Buddies |name =Godzilla |species =Mutated Godzillasaurus |nicknames =''King of the Monsters'' Boy (by Gojira) |height =Unspecified |length =Unspecified |weight =Unspecified |forms =Burning Godzilla Baby Godzilla |controlled = None |relationships =Gojira Jirass Gorgo Spacegodzilla Biollante Minilla Zilla Babygodzilla Littlegodzilla Zilla Jr. |allies =Rodan Jet Jaguar Mothra Gamera Gorosaurus Baragon King Caesar |enemies =King Ghidorah The Ghidorah Family The L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. King Kong Gojira Cthulhu |created =Toho / Monster Island Buddies |portrayed =None |firstappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 1: Rodan Loves Mothra |latestappearance =Monster Island Buddies Episode 110:Son of Kong |suits =BatoGoji (Default) MogeGoji (Burning) SoshingekiGoji (Teenager) BioGoji (Baby) MireGoji (Dystopian Future) |roars = }}In the fanon Monster Island Buddies, Godzilla is one of the Main Characters of the show. Character Overview Godzilla is portrayed as a lazy, overweight, somewhat selfish alcoholic who maintains a rocky but decent friendship with the other Monster Island Buddies. He has been friends with Rodan and Jet Jaguar since childhood and grew up with an abusive father, who was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. He also was once friends with Gamera until he dropped out of college after being brought to the future. Godzilla is also a womanizer as he has two sons, Minilla and Zilla, the latter of whom reveals that Godzilla once had a relationship with Gorgo which ultimately went sour after Zilla was born. The same can be seen through Minilla by the disdain Godzilla shows in him constantly, and that he had divorced his first wife, Jirass in order to avoid him. At one point he also had a drunken one-night stand with Mothra (after believing that Rodan was dead). He was also once a drug addict until he was rehabilitated by Gamera. Despite his usually negative traits, Godzilla is also seen as being very emotionally attached to his friends as he blamed himself for Rodan's death after the latter sacrificed himself to save Monster Island, and was visibly devastated when he learned he was going to die of a meltdown. Also despite his usual bitter treatment toward his children, Godzilla truly loves them and he eventually began to show his love and appreciation for them when they did great feats in battle. Apart from his Children and Spouses, Godzilla's family tree also consists of his father, Gojira, and his half-siblings, SpaceGodzilla and Biollante. Character History Pre-Series As a baby, Godzilla grew up with his sister Biollante, and his father Gojira, where the two of them had a dysfunctional relationship growing up. (Gojira has been known to treat Godzilla nicely on occasion, but for the most part was known to be rather abusive by forcing Godzilla to beat up other Monsters in order to become the King of the Monsters, even at one point calling him (sic) "the worst accident ever.") Godzilla also met Rodan, Jet Jaguar, and King Ghidorah when they were all babies too. Eventually, Gojira was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, leaving Godzilla to live on his own. Godzilla would later meet and befriend Gamera in College until they got busted for carrying Marijuana, only for Gamera to take the blame while Godzilla would be brought to the future by his Future/Present self to help him fight King Ghidorah. (See "Seasons 1 - 3" below). Eventually after helping Godzilla of the Future/Present, Godzilla returned to his current timeline, where he would eventually drop out of College and meet back up with his friends, Rodan, Jet Jaguar, and his new friend, Gorosaurus. The four of them would continue to get into various antics such as drinking at a Bar, starting a Band, and beating up various Monsters. During that time, Godzilla would later meet Jirass and together they had Godzilla's first son, Minilla. Godzilla later divorced Jirass and she was left with Minilla, while Godzilla later met Gorgo and had his second son, Zilla, only for Godzilla to divorce her and leave them both too. Seasons 1 - 3 'Season 1' During Season 1, Godzilla himself had become a semi-retired alcoholic, but still retained his friendship with Rodan and Jet-Jaguar (having forgotten about Gorosaurus after he was kidnapped by King Kong.) Like always though, Godzilla and his buddies continued to go drinking at Bars and playing together in their a Band, until Godzilla was drawn into a love triangle conflict between Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah, after they learned that Mothra was dating Ghidorah. Once King Ghidorah's relationship with Mothra ended though (after Jet-Jauar unintentionally revealed that Ghidorah was having an affair with Hedorah,) King Ghidorah blamed the Monster Island Buddies and challenged them to a fight out of Vengeance. With Jet-Jaguar nearly killed by an earlier ambush, Rodan not strong enough, and Godzilla himself too washed-up to fight back, King Ghidorah was nearly victorious during their fight, until Godzilla stole a Time Machine that was being built by Mechagodzilla and brought himself from the past to help him in fighting King Ghidorah. Together, both Godzilla and Past Godzilla managed to kill King Ghidorah and life (almost) returned back to normal. 'Season 2' During Season 2, Godzilla's defeat over King Ghidorah gave the Monster King new popularity and with it, his personality began to change. Godzilla became addicted to drugs (after SpaceGodzilla continued selling some to him,) and coupled with Godzilla being reunited with Minilla (much to Godzilla's anger and resentment towards his son,) Godzilla became more contemptuous towards his friends, preferring to do drugs and avoid both his buddies and his son instead of spending time with them. Tension quickly arose between Godzilla and his buddies, and after getting into a fight with Rodan and the others, Godzilla ultimately left his friends, taking his past self with him. While drinking with him though, Past Godzilla was kidnapped and brutalized by the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. (A group of evil Monsters who had come together to stop Godzilla,) and with the two Godzillas already having stayed in the same time period for too long, Present Godzilla begins to fade in and out of existence as well as begin causing a Universally-catastrophic SpaceTime Paradox, leaving him to team up with Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four to deal with his dilemma. However due to his drug addiction having ruined both his fame and his friendship with his buddies, no one listens to Godzilla and he is left both broke and homeless. Luckily Godzilla was found by Gamera, who despite his animosity towards Godzilla after being expelled by him, agreed to help Godzilla with rehabilitating his drug addiction (On the unfortunate agreement for Godzilla to "lick the shit off Gamera's Tail.") After helping Godzilla with dealing with his addiction, Godzilla learned that Gamera was to be recruited by the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S., but Gamera turned it down out of confusion, inadvertently revealing where Past Godzilla was hidden. Going off to the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S.'s hideout, Godzilla and Gamera were confronted by a reprogrammed Mechagodzilla who attacked them, and it wasn't until a 3rd Godzilla arrived, this time from the Future, that the Monsters (and Mr. Fantastic) managed to turn Mechagodzilla back to normal. Reprogramming Mechagodzilla to act as a temporary Time-Machine, Past Godzilla was returned back to his timeline mere seconds before the Paradox (in the form of a Pair of Ducks) nearly occurred, and both Godzilla and Future Godzilla rejoined Godzilla's buddies in stopping the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S., when the gathering had attacked them while Godzilla and Gamera were busy. Godzilla then reconciled with his buddies, but his reunion with them was cut short after witnessing Rodan sacrificing himself to stop the newly revived and upgraded Mecha-King Ghidorah. 'Season 3' During Season 3, Godzilla became wracked with guilt over Rodan's sacrifice. Blaming it on himself, Godzilla left Monster Island and began working as a Superhero among other Comic Book Heroes, such as the Avengers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Batman and Robin. However, Godzilla's ideologies didn't work out with the other Superheroes and Godzilla was left to wallow in his guilt. Luckily after being given a pep talk by a Drunken Cyclops, Godzilla realized that he needed to return to Monster Island, and thus he did just in time to stop King Kong from trying to take it over. Afterwards, life returned back to normal once more for Godzilla (save for his bitter treatment towards Minilla), until Godzilla found himself starting a sudden relationship with Mothra. With Rodan gone, the two proceeded to have sex with one another in a One-Night Stand. Things began to get more awkward for Godzilla when he was reunited by the now revived "Fire Rodan," thus he and Mothra had to keep their affair a secret. Later, after learning from Jet-Jaguar and Xilien who was pulling the strings to the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S.'s actions, Godzilla, Fire Rodan, Jet-Jaguar, and Xilien confronted the leader of the group: Destoroyah, and after getting into a fight with the psychotic monster, Godzilla and his buddies emerged victorious, ending the last of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S.'s schemes. Things however started to get worse for Godzilla as sometime later, Fire Rodan was confronted by the vengeful King Kong, who revealed to him of Godzilla's affair with Mothra. Enraged by this, Fire Rodan fought against Godzilla in a vicious battle where his Fire Power threatened to destroy all of Monster Island, while Godzilla pleaded for forgiveness. During the fight, a beam battle occurred between both monsters, which caused a huge explosion, draining Rodan of his Fire Powers, and killing Mothra in the process. Godzilla however had changed... Burning Godzilla (Season 4) During his vicious battle with Fire Rodan. A beam battle occurred between both monsters, which caused a huge explosion and resulted in Rodan losing his fire powers, and killing Mothra in the process. Godzilla however had absorbed Rodan's excess energy, thus becoming Burning Godzilla. In this form, Godzilla's fire powers were greatly enhanced, but at the same time, he learned from Mr. Fantastic that he was going to die of a nuclear meltdown and possibly take Monster Island with him. Throughout Season 4, Burning Godzilla was coping with facing his Death (which he was forced to accept after learning that the Future Godzilla as actually an Evil Mechagodzilla that was sent to kill him, only to wind up killing Mr. Fantastic instead.) During his final moments, Burning Godzilla formed a Bucket List of things for him to do before he dies, the likes of which included: *Teaching his children to inherit the title of "King of the Monsters" *Getting revenge on King Kong *Going to G-Fest XIX with Gamera (where he wound up adopting two more sons: Baby Godzilla and Little Godzilla) Eventually once Monster X and the rest of the Evil Monsters (including the recently united ex-L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. members) attempted to take over Monster Island, Godzilla fought alongside the Monster Island Buddies in driving them off (even managing to reconcile with both Minilla and Zilla for their feats in battle.) Finally during the battle, Godzilla exploded from his Meltdown, taking Monster X (unknown to everyone was actually Xilien in disguise) with him. Back to Life and the Truce (Seasons 5 - 6) 'Season 5' During Season 5, after dying from his Meltdown, Godzilla was taken to Limbo where he met King Ghidorah (who had also died after Rodan collided into him back in Season 2) and the God of the Monsters, "Lord Blundergosh." Once Godzilla realized that Monster X had tricked him and was going to attack once more as the transformed Keizer Ghidorah, Godzilla challenged Lord Blundergosh to a game of Beer Pong. Working together with King Ghidorah, Godzilla emerged victorious against Lord Blundergosh and Destoroyah (later revealed to be Xilien in disguise,) and both Monsters were brought back to life by the Monster God. Despite returning back to life though, Godzilla was greeted rather coldly by his buddies, unaware that someone else had framed Godzilla and attacked his buddies while he was dead. Shortly after being revived, Godzilla's Imposter revealed himself to be none other than Godzilla's Father: Gojira! Having managed to survive the Oxygen Destroyer that was meant to kill him, Gojira had been working in secrecy causing as much mayhem as possible (even revealing himself to be the REAL leader of the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S., using Destoroyah as his Scapegoat.) Gojira then demanded that Godzilla join him and his real family: SpaceGodzilla and Biollante, in causing as much devastation as possible due to their birthrights as Nuclear Metaphors to destroy as much as they want. Having both his own family shamed by his father, and the Warring factions between his buddies and the Evil Monsters still present, Godzilla was forced to join his family. However during a party between the two factions (after Mothra and King Ghidorah managed to form a truce between both sides,) Godzilla reunited with Rodan and Jet-Jaguar and the three of them reconciled their past quarrels, with Godzilla and Rodan making up after Godzilla's affair with Mothra, and Rodan and Jet-Jaguar helping Godzilla by telling him that he's free to choose his own destiny. Having reconciled their differences, Godzilla and his buddies worked together in stopping Gojira and his Family from sabotaging the truce party, and Godzilla himself managed to trick Lord Blundergosh into taking Gojira to Limbo in his place (Lord Blundergosh earlier decided to go back on his word and bring Godzilla back to the afterlife in fear of what the other Gods might do to him,) thus life returned back to normal once more. 'Season 6' During Season 6, Godzilla resumed teaching his kids how to fight (having finally ended his resentment in them back in Season 4,) only for Godzilla first ex-wife, Jirass to come and take Minilla with her to live with her new boyfriend, King Kong. Godzilla however managed to travel to Skull Island and was able to rescue both Minilla and Gorosaurus (the latter unintentionally) from Jirass and King Kong. While life seemed back to normal for Godzilla, it didn't last for long as the truce was soon broken by Gorosaurus (after he had been tricked by King Kong,) and Godzilla and his buddies were attacked by all of the Evil Monsters in an all-out War. Luckily, Mothra and Battra (who had reunited and Battra having turned good,) arrived on the Battlefield and managed to drive away the Evil Monsters. It was from that point that the Monster Island War had begun... 'Post-Apocalyptic Future Godzilla' In a side-plot that connects with Season 6, Another Godzilla from an Alternate Universe came from a future timeline, one year after the truce was broken and most of his buddies have been either killed or fled from the Evil Monsters. Sent back in time once more by a now-intellectual Titanosaurus, Future Godzilla had to find the one responsible for breaking the truce and stop him before the War could resume once more. However, Future Godzilla was unable to do so in time, and he was soon stopped by Future General Gigan. Both of them witnessed the War begin, but after witnessing Mothra and Battra coming to the rescue (in their future timeline, only Battra was present) both Future Godzilla and the timeline he came from was erased from existence, preventing their future from being duplicated. Monster Island War and the Apocalypse (Season 7 - 8) 'Season 7' During Season 7 at the start of the Monster island War, Godzilla was considered to be "The Chosen One," a figure from a Vision that Mothra had of someone who would lead the Monster Island Buddies to victory during the war. With his duty known, Godzilla went about recruiting some new members to join him, the likes of which included: Kamacuras, Kumonga, Gipsy Danger, Mr. Stay Puft, Mechani-Kong, and Gamera (who had gone into hiding after Season 5.) However despite gaining some new recruits, Kamacuras, Kumonga, and Mechani-Kong were too incompetent to fight, Gipsy was a Double-Agent sent by the Government to kill every monster, and Mr. Stay Puft was killed before he could do anything useful, leaving them Monster Island Buddies without much of a defense. Finally after losing Zilla (who died after suffering from a severe asthma attack on the field) Godzilla and the others began to doubt that he was truly "the chosen one." Sure enough duing his lament, Godzilla was attacked by Xilien, who left him weakened and allowed the Evil Monsters to kidnap the Monster Island Buddies, while Godzilla was left to be tortured to death by Keizer Ghidorah. Suddenly, before the finishing blow could be dealt, Minilla, the TRUE chosen one, attacked and killed Keizer Ghidorah just as his hidden power was awakening. Together, Godzilla, Minilla, and Anguirus staged a rescue for their friends, with Godzilla and Anguirus left to save everyone while Minilla was left to battle the Evil Monsters' newest recruit: Cloverfield. Sure enough, after Godzilla unintentionally rekindled Biollante and Varan's relationship, Biollante stopped the PayDay Bomb (the weapon that the Government planned on using the kill all the monsters) and the Monster Island Buddies managed to flee from the Evil Monsters before they could be executed. Afterwards, Godzilla christened Minilla as the new "King of the Monsters" for rescuing everyone, while Godzilla himself retired from his position to restart his relationship with Jirass, who expressed the desire to do so after witnessing how much Minilla has grown. The War was not over yet, but for today, the Monster Island Buddies could relish in their newest victory. 'Season 8' During the final Season, the Monster Island War was still going on, but tension between the warring sides seemed to have died down as Godzilla, Rodan, and Jet-Jaguar managed to get into more sillier antics such as attending Rodan's Bachelor Party (after Rodan had finally proposed to Mothra,) and participating in "The Battle of the Bands." During which, Godzilla fell into a comatose state after eating an entire jar of Peanut Butter (despite having a severe peanut allergy) and thus he was taken to Limbo once more, where he was visited by his father in a near-death experience. Gojira warned Godzilla that due to the War's severity, the death and destruction it was causing was also giving power to a foe far greater than any Monster the Monster Island Buddies had encountered... The Devil of the Monsters, "Cthulhu." During the revelation though, Godzilla and Gojira managed to make peace with each other until Godzilla awoke from his weakened state, now knowing that the war had to end, and fast. Sure enough, the War finally came to a close during Rodan and Mothra's wedding when the Ghidorahs stormed the ceremony, with King Ghidorah hell-bent on sabotaging it. Fortuneately, the Monster Island Buddies managed to fight on and with the assistance of Gamera and Anguirus meditation, and Ghidorah's last-minute change of heart, Grand King Ghidorah (the Leader of the War,) was finally killed by Mothra, ending the war and declare the Monster Island Buddies victorious. However, the Monster Island Buddies' victory celebration was cut short as with the death of Grand King Ghidorah, all hell had literally broke loose. Having received all of the necessary souls and energy needed to free himself and his demon army from Hell, Cthulhu had finally returned and with his arrival, the Apocalypse had begun. Unable to stand up to Cthulhu's demon army, his father having been brainwashed and mutated into a much more powerful form, and his forces quickly being murdered by their advances, the Monster Island Buddies feared that this was end, until Godzilla came up with one final plan to fight back: Operation Paradox. Using the same method his father used to try and kill him and the other monsters back in Season 2. Godzilla's (and Jirass's) 1st attempted to stop the apocalypse was by traveling back in time to stop Gojira from making the deal with Cthulhu that would set the series in motion. However, Godzilla's incompetence ultimately caused the plan to fail, and he was forced to return to the present (accidentally leaving Jirass behind,) upon which, he helped his fellow Monsters in stopping his brainwashed dad from killing them all, with some assistance from the Evil Monster (who had decided to help the Monster Island Buddies so as to save themselves from being killed.) Finally during the 2nd attempt, Godzilla was successful in creating the paradox after he killed his past self (as well as Rodan and Jet-Jaguar) when the 3 of them traveled back in time once more. Despite this, the SpaceTime Pair of Ducks fixed the Paradox and returned everyone back to normal regardless, but they (and the other gods in attendance) took notice of Godzilla's actions and they knew that Cthulhu's actions had to be dealt with. However, they could not do anything due to a technicality of it being in the hands of Lord Blundergosh, who was still hung over after his loss to Godzilla back in Season 5. With only one option left, Godzilla and all the Monsters of Monster Island decided to make one last stand against Cthulhu and his army, leading to a firece battle which resulted in a stalemate between both sides. During the fierce war, Godzilla was killed once more, this time by his mutated father. As he returned to limbo though, he was confronted by the SpaceTime Pair of Ducks, who had decided to help him by gathering a group of other Godzillas whose timelines were erased. With one last opportunity to fight back, Godzilla and the other Godzillas came back to life and they held off Cthulhu's advent just long enough for Lord Blundergosh to sober up and resume his duties. Learning of the Devil's actions, Lord Blundergosh finally sealed Cthulhu back into Monster Hell, saving the earth once more. Godzilla was prepared to return to the afterlife due him tricking Lord Blundergosh into taking his father instead of him. However, Gojira (who was somehow purified) decided to go in his son's place instead, thus he bid farewell to his son before returning to the afterlife. With the war over and Cthulhu banished back to Monster Hell, life had finally gone back to normal for Godzilla, who was now accompanied by the other Godzillas whose timelines were erased. Additional Notes *Godzilla is portrayed by various figures throughout the series: **Normally, he is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1992 (2005 release) figure. **His Meltdown mode is portrayed by the 6" Bandai Creation Burning Godzilla (first issue) figure. **His Baby Version of himself is represented by a Gashapon 1991 Godzilla figure. **His Teenage Version of himself is represented by a 6" Bandai Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1968 figure. **His Future self is represented by a Bandai Creation Godzilla 2000 figure. *Early on in the series, Godzilla use to breathe actual fire rather than an atomic ray. As the series progressed though, he later picked up on retaining his signature blue Atomic Ray, while breathing blue fire from time-to-time. *In the show's early episodes of Season 1, Godzilla was originally portrayed as having a noticeable Japanese accent. This however disappeared shortly into the rest of Season 1. His accent made a brief return in the 93rd episode as an April Fools Day joke. *Godzilla is allergic to peanuts, as seen in the first episode. *In a mailbag question, Godzilla's worst nightmare is revealed to be 12 straight hours of Gabara telling bad comedy. *He was #5 in GojiFan93's Top 10 Characters of "Monster Island Buddies" Gallery Burning godzilla.png|Burning Godzilla MIB - Godzilla past.png|Godzilla's past self MIB - Godzilla baby.png|Godzilla, as a Baby MIB - Godzilla future.png|Godzilla's "Bad Future" self Category:Characters Category:YouTube Category:Bandai Category:Monster Island Buddies Fanon